


Smile for me

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romanze, Schalke 04
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein unschönes 3:0 Auswärts, wenige Einsätze, dafür viel Trainingsaufwand. Jede Menge Gründe für Teemu, nicht unbedingt zufrieden zu sein. Das bleibt Julian natürlich nicht verborgen und er hat auch schon den perfekten Plan, um den Finnen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> Mal was älteres. Ich kopiere euch einfach den Text samt Vorwort aus FF.de :)
> 
> Da bin ich wieder. Mit einem Pairing, das sich ja für mich eigentlich gar nicht gehört, angeblich, weiiiiiil: Es sind ja Schalker.
> 
> Aber das ist mir scheißegal. Denn Teemu ist Finne und das macht in meiner Welt alles wieder wett. Und Julian mag ich einfach weil... GOTT WIE DER LÄCHELT! UND DIESE ZÄHNE! Er sieht aus, als hätt er noch Milchzähnchen! Wheee.  
> Egal. Ich sah diverse Bilder von den Beiden und dann war für mich klar: Zu denen musste was schreiben. Teemu schlumpft sich durch mein Tumblr und Juli schleift er einfach mit.
> 
> Die Idee zu diesem Ding hier hatte ich schon im November oder Dezember 2011 und der Mittelteil ist auch schon so alt. Also älter als mein erster Fußball-OS überhaupt, aber es wollte damals noch nicht so richtig.  
> Inzwischen fühle ich mich im Fußballfandom durchaus wohler und hab mich mal wieder an diese Idee gesetzt. Das Spiel gegen Mönchengladbach war dann der Aufhänger - ich kann ja nur vom Osten des Landes reden, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt lag bei uns auch noch Schnee (was es mit dem auf sich hat, werdet ihr sehen).
> 
> Danke an ari_bee für's Betalesen. Die hat mich auch in meiner Meinung bestärkt, dass es zu dieser Geschichte eine Fortsetzung geben muss.. und genau deswegen steht diese FF auch unter "in Arbeit". Weil es noch einen zweiten Teil geben wird. Aber ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann ich dazu komme. Die Idee ist da und alles :)
> 
> Gewidmet ist das der lieben Lana, weil sie sich soooo sehr eine FF mit den beiden gewünscht hat. Hihi ♥♥
> 
> Achja: Der Titel ergibt eigentlich auch erst im 2. Teil Sinn, also grübelt mal noch nicht zu sehr darüber nach.
> 
> Uuuuund: Die Existenz der schönen Sara Lehtoranta (♥♥♥ Ich habs ja nich so mit WAGs und so, ABER SIE SPIELT BASKETBALL! ASDFGHJKL!!!!) hab ich mal ignoriert xD
> 
>  
> 
> OOOOOH! Und noch ganz wichtig: Ich war NIIIIIE in Gelsenkirchen und will da eigentlich auch gar nicht hin (....nur fürn Foto mit Teemu....), also hab ich auch keine Ahnung, wie es da aussieht und so und blah und... Ach man, ich kann euch doch nix im Voraus verraten, der Knackpunkt steht dann unterm Kapitel.
> 
> Have Fun!

Smile for me  
  
3:0 verloren. Eine schöne Klatsche hatten sie da von den Gladbachern bekommen. Und das im Kampf um die Meisterschaft – von einem direkten Konkurrenten. Die Borussia hatte sich damit vorerst von ihnen abgesetzt. Eine Tatsache, welche in der Kabine allgemein für schlechte Stimmung sorgte, von der sich auch Teemu zu gern anstecken ließ. Sie hatten sich vorführen lassen. Oder besser: Die anderen hatten sich vorführen lassen. Er selbst hatte sich das Grauen von der Bank anschauen müssen, mal wieder ohne Einsatz und damit auch mal wieder ohne irgendeine Möglichkeit, Einfluss auf das Spielergebnis zu nehmen. Eine ziemlich frustrierende Situation, fand Teemu. Wenn er doch nur eine Chance bekommen hätte, er hätte alles getan, um das Spiel noch zu drehen.  
Seufzend stellte er die Dusche aus und griff nach einem Handtuch, band es sich um die Hüfte und ging dann zurück in die Kabine. Er gab im Training sein Bestes, um den Trainer von sich zu überzeugen. Jeden Tag versuchte er, sich etwas von erfahreneren Spielern wie Raúl oder Huntelaar abzuschauen. Trotzdem blieben seine Einsätze eher spärlich gestreut. Und inzwischen konnte er froh sein, wenn er überhaupt eingewechselt wurde. Normalerweise störte ihn das nicht so sehr. Er wusste, dass seine Zeit kommen würde, wenn er weiter hart an sich arbeitete. Aber vor allem nach solchen Spielen frustrierte es ihn. Vielleicht hätten sie wenigstens ein Tor schießen können. Dann wäre die Schmach nicht ganz so groß gewesen.  
  
„Teemu?“, hörte er plötzlich hinter sich Julians Stimme und eine Hand – vermutlich Julians – legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er wandte sich zu ihrem Mannschaftsküken um und schaute ihn fragend an. „Kommst du? Wir sind fast die letzten“, wies Julian ihn auf die nahezu leere Kabine hin. Teemu nickte einfach nur und packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen, ehe er mit Julian die Kabine verließ und sie sich auf den Weg zum Bus machten.  
Ohne große Worte suchten sie sich einen Platz. Teemu verstand sich gut mit dem jungen Mittelfeldspieler. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er sich eigentlich mit jedem gut verstand, bemühte Julian sich besonders um ihn. Bestand darauf, im Bus neben ihm zu sitzen, versuchte ihn so viel wie möglich einzubeziehen und hatte auch schon das ein oder andere Mal privat etwas mit Teemu unternommen. Dem Finnen war das ganz recht. Julian war äußerst angenehme Gesellschaft. Lebhaft, freundlich, meist gut gelaunt und für jeden Spaß zu haben. Und dennoch akzeptierte er es, dass Teemu, einerseits seiner finnischen Mentalität geschuldet, andererseits weil sein Deutsch noch eher holprig war, nicht immer unbedingt gesprächig und hin und wieder sogar richtig schüchtern war. Julian nahm das hin. Und irgendwie klappte das mit der Kommunikation zwischen ihnen trotzdem problemlos.  
  
„Du schaust wie sieben Tage Regenwetter“, stellte Julian plötzlich fest, als der Bus gerade losfuhr. Teemu schaute zu ihm und runzelte dann etwas die Stirn. „Was? Was heißt das?“, fragte er verwirrt, weil er von dieser Redewendung bisher noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Das kannte Julian schon von ihm und erklärte ihm immer bereitwillig und geduldig, was er meinte. Auch jetzt lächelte er gutmütig und erläuterte: „Das sagt man, wenn jemand traurig oder schlecht gelaunt schaut. Weil Regen schlechte Laune macht und wenn es dann sieben Tage am Stück regnet, werden die Leute erst recht miesepetrig.“ – „Miese... Wie?“, fragte Teemu nach, stolperte schon allein bei der Aussprache über das Wort. Julian lachte und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid. Miesepetrig ist ein anderes Wort für schlecht gelaunt.“ Teemu nickte verstehend und versuchte, die soeben erhaltenen Informationen abzuspeichern. Deutsch verstehen war inzwischen kaum mehr ein Problem. Das Sprechen dafür umso mehr.  
„Jedenfalls siehst du aus, als könntest du Aufmunterung vertragen“, setzte Julian wieder an, ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Julians Lächeln fand Teemu beeindruckend. Ein solch wirkungsvolles Lächeln hatte er selten gesehen. Als sei gerade die Sonne aufgegangen. Zur Antwort nickte er einfach nur, zog ein leicht gequältes Gesicht und erklärte dann: „Das Spiel war nicht schön …“ – „Ich versteh dich. Deswegen wollte ich dir vorschlagen, ob wir morgen nach dem Auslaufen etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen. Ich hab da schon eine Idee, wie ich deine Laune etwas anhebe.“ – „Was denn?“, fragte Teemu neugierig nach, aber Julian grinste nur geheimnisvoll. „Das verrat ich dir noch nicht. Ja oder nein?“ Auch wenn Teemu von Geheimniskrämerei nicht unbedingt der größte Fan war – wenn Julian so entwaffnend lächelte und sich so um ihn bemühte, konnte er doch schlecht nein sagen. Also nickte er einfach. „In Ordnung“, stimmte er dann noch einmal zu. „Fein“, meinte Julian strahlend und kramte dann in seiner Tasche nach seinem MP3-Player. Er hielt Teemu einen der Ohrstöpsel hin – daran war der Finne schon gewöhnt, auch wenn es ihn beim ersten Mal mächtig verwirrt hatte – und lehnte sich, kaum dass sie beide verkabelt waren, an Teemus Schulter. Auch das war nichts Neues für ihn. Das erste Mal, als das passiert war, war Julian zuvor eingeschlafen und dann einfach gegen Teemu gefallen. Seitdem der ihm im Nachhinein versichert hatte, dass das absolut kein Problem für ihn darstellte, war Teemu Julians Lieblingskissen geworden und es nur eine weitere Gewohnheit, dass Julian im Bus an Teemus Schulter gelehnt schlief.  
In Gelsenkirchen angekommen, trennten sich dann ihre Wege. „Wir sehen uns morgen zum Auslaufen. Bring dir am besten warme Sachen mit, dann müssen wir danach nicht erst noch heim.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Julian sich von dem Finnen, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Der hob die Augenbrauen und machte sich dann verwirrt auf den Weg nach Hause. Warme Sachen? Was hatte Julian denn vor?  
  
  
Der nächste Tag begann für Teemu viel zu früh. Er war kein Morgenmuffel, aber nach Niederlagen fiel das Aufstehen besonders schwer, ob er nun gespielt oder nur auf der Bank gesessen hatte, spielte dabei keine große Rolle. Einzig und allein die Aussicht darauf, den Tag mit Julian zu verbringen, machte das Ganze etwas erträglicher. Teemu fragte sich oft, was ihr Mannschaftsküken eigentlich an sich hatte, das ihn selbst so faszinierte. Abgesehen von diesem ansteckenden, wirkunsgvollen Lächeln eben. Vielleicht war es seine lockere, lebensfrohe Art. Julian konnte man oftmals einfach gar nichts abschlagen. Fand zumindest Teemu. Selbst wenn er also ein wenig skeptisch war, was die Tagesplanung des Jüngeren betraf, er hätte nie und nimmer ablehnen können.  
Außerdem freute es ihn, dass Julian sich so sehr um ihn bemühte. Nicht, dass der Rest der Mannschaft weniger nett wäre, aber Teemu war oft einfach viel zu schüchtern und zurückhaltend, um groß auf sie einzugehen. Julian ließ aber nicht locker, sondern arrangierte sich mit seiner Art und blieb einfach dran. Mit keinem anderen seiner Teamkollegen hatte er bisher so viel privat unternommen wie mit Julian.  
In stiller Vorfreude packte er ein paar Klamotten zusammen – warm hatte Julian gesagt, also plante Teemu vorsichtshalber ein paar schneetaugliche Sachen ein – und fuhr dann zum Trainingsgelände.  
  
Das Auslaufen brachte Teemu eher schweigend hinter sich und auch die Teambesprechung ließ er über sich ergehen. Hätte er wenigstens Aussicht darauf, bald wieder zu spielen, dann wäre das Ganze vielleicht ein bisschen erträglicher. Aber seine Einsätze waren derzeit eher Mau gestreut. Und hinzu kam, dass er in der Europa League für Schalke gar nicht erst spielen konnte.  
„Du guckst schon wieder so“, fiel Julian plötzlich in seine Gedanken ein und schenkte ihm dieses einzigartige Lächeln. Teemu hob die Augenbrauen und lachte dann. „Wie sechs Tage Regenwetter?“, fragte er. Julian grinste breit. „Fast. Es sind sieben.“ – „Aber ich habe mir gemerkt“, antwortete Teemu zufrieden. Machte ihn ein kleines bisschen stolz, wenn er Erfolge beim Erlernen der deutschen Sprache verbuchen konnte. Julian hob den Daumen und begann dann, sich auszuziehen. „Hast du warme Sachen dabei?“, fragte er, während er sich aus seinem Trainingsshirt pellte. Teemu nickte und deutete auf seine Tasche. „Sagst du mir, was wir machen?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Julian allerdings winkte ab. „Noch nicht. Im Auto dann“, erwiderte er und verschwand unter die Dusche.  
Teemu brummte und verdrehte die Augen. Blöde Geheimniskrämerei.  
  
Eine Weile später saßen sie in Julians Auto. Der hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie gemeinsam mit seinem fuhren. „Weil im Kofferraum etwas ist, was wir nachher brauchen“, hatte er gesagt. Teemus Auto verblieb so lange einfach am Schalker Trainingsgelände. Julian hatte ihm immerhin auch direkt angeboten, ihn nicht nur heute Abend nach Hause zu fahren, sondern auch morgen zum Training abzuholen, wenn er schon unbedingt mit seinem eigenen Auto fahren wollte.  
„Julian, was machen wir?“, fragte Teemu erneut neugierig, als der Jüngere sie durch Gelsenkirchen fuhr. „Spaß haben“, lautete die wenig befriedigende Antwort. „Bitte sag es mir“, quängelte Teemu, fest davon überzeugt, dass der Mittelfeldspieler schon nachgeben würde, wenn er nur genug nervte. Aber Julian reagierte gar nicht. Stattdessen grinste er einfach nur. „Juliaaaaaaan“, grummelte Teemu also gedehnt, „bitte! Ich will es wissen!“ – „Wir gehen rodeln“, kam es plötzlich und fast schon unerwartet vom Fahrer. „Rodeln?“, wiederholte Teemu und überlegte, was das gleich noch war. Gehört hatte er das Wort schon einmal. „Ja, Schlitten fahren“, erklärte Julian etwas genauer. Und jetzt verstand Teemu auch. Und grinste leicht. „Aber … wir sind zu alt dafür.“ – „Für Spaß ist man nie zu alt“, widersprach Julian, streckte Teemu die Zunge raus und fuhr dann schweigend weiter.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichten den Ort, welchen Julian für ihre kleine Rodelpartie auserkoren hatte: Die Rungenberghalde, eine alte Zechenhalde, welche im Winter regelmäßig den Kindern als Rodelbahn diente. Und auch an diesem Tag ließen sich Jung und Alt nicht von der Kälte abschrecken, sondern sausten auf Schlitten und anderem Gerät den Hang hinunter. Julian holte einen Schlitten aus dem Kofferraum und stupfte Teemu leicht in die Seite, welcher nachdenklich den Blick auf die Halde gerichtet hatte. „Siehst du, wir sind gar nicht zu alt für sowas. Wenn Eltern mit ihren Kindern rodeln gehen oder Jugendliche mit ihren kleinen Geschwistern, dann können wir das auch.“  
Vollkommen überzeugt davon setzte er sich schließlich in Bewegung und stapfte durch den Schnee, den Schlitten hinter sich herziehend. Teemu seufzte und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, ehe er Julian folgte. Der hatte schließlich recht. Es würde ein Heidenspaß werden, spätestens seit er die lachenden und kreischenden Kinder beobachtet hatte, war auch er davon überzeugt.  
Schnell schloss er zu Julian auf, welcher ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. Auf weitere Worte verzichteten sie, da der Aufstieg auf den Hang wegen des doch inzwischen recht hohen Schnees eher beschwerlich war und sie die Luft viel mehr zum Atmen brauchten, als sie zum Reden zu verschwenden.  
Dennoch waren sie beide ein wenig außer Puste, als sie oben ankamen – Profisportler hin oder her – und Julian ließ sich einfach in den Schnee fallen. „Ich kann jetzt schon nicht mehr“, keuchte er. Teemu schaute grinsend zu ihm runter. „Du hast schlechte Kondition … Also musst du mehr trainieren“, neckte er den Jüngeren. „Pah, schlechte Kondition. Das nächste Mal ziehst du den Schlitten hier hoch“, konterte Julian und ließ seine Hand durch den Schnee gleiten, nahm ein wenig davon auf und formte einen Schneeball daraus. Nur durch seine schnelle Reaktionsfähigkeit konnte Teemu verhindern, dass ihn dieser wenige Sekunden später im Gesicht traf.  
  
Dafür traf der Schneeball zielsicher einen kleinen Jungen am Rücken, der einige Meter weiter gerade auf seinen Schlitten hatte klettern wollen. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte man noch deutlich die Empörung in seinem Gesicht ob der Tätlichkeit, die gegen ihn ausgeübt worden war. Als er allerdings sah, wer ihn da offenbar mit einem Schneeball getroffen hatte, wurden die Kinderaugen groß und er starrte Julian und Teemu unverhohlen an. Ersterer rappelte sich auf, klopfte sich den Schnee von den Sachen und schaute den Jungen dann an, ehe er mit wenigen Schritten zu ihm ging, um sich zu entschuldigen. So weit kam er allerdings gar nicht, da der Junge kurz darauf schon mit unüberhörbarer Faszination in seiner Stimme feststellte: „Du bist Julian Draxler!“ Dann ließ der Junge seinen Blick ein wenig weiter schweifen und ergänzte: „Und das da drüben ist Teemu Pukki!“ Besagter trat ebenfalls auf den Jungen zu, hielt sich allerdings deutlich im Hintergrund.  
Julian nickte dem Jungen lächelnd zu und hielt ihm dann die Hand hin. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben mit dem Schneeball getroffen habe“, entschuldigte er sich. Der Junge starrte ihn immer noch aus großen Augen an, schlug dann allerdings ein und fing an zu strahlen. „Macht nichts. Aber zur Entschädigung musst du jetzt mit mir runterfahren!“ Julian lachte und nickte. „Wenns weiter nichts ist …“ War zwar nicht ganz das, was er geplant hatte, nämlich einen spaßigen Rodeltag mit Teemu, aber abschlagen konnte er dem Jungen die Bitte auch nicht. Also wandte er sich kurz Teemu zu und erklärte ihm noch einmal, was gerade vor sich ging. Dieser lächelte und nickte ihm sanft zu. „Ich warte“, kündigte er an und beobachtete, wie Julian schließlich hinter dem Jungen auf dessen Schlitten kletterte. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, da das bei der Größe seines jüngeren, aber doch ein Stück größeren Kollegen ein wenig befremdlich aussah. Kurz darauf sausten die beiden auch schon den Hang hinunter wie viele andere um sie herum auch.  
Während Teemu beobachtete, wie Julian und der kleine Junge unten angekommen lachend vom Schlitten stiegen und sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben begaben, spürte er ein leichtes Zupfen an seiner Hose. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten und begegnete einem kleinen Mädchen, das ihn aus ähnlich großen Kulleraugen anschaute, wie der Junge es zuvor bei Julian getan hatte. Sie sagte zwar nichts, deutete aber schüchtern auf den Schlitten, dessen Zugband Teemu noch in der Hand hielt. Und er verstand auch ohne Worte, in der Vorahnung, dass Julian den Kindern am Rungenberg gerade wohl so etwas wie eine Einladung gemacht hatte, die sie wohl für den Rest des Tages verfolgen würde. Er lächelte und nickte dem kleinen Mädchen zu, welches ihn anstrahlte und sich vorn auf den Schlitten setzte. Geduldig wartete sie, bis Teemu hinter ihr Platz genommen hatte, und kurz darauf befand auch er sich auf der Fahrt die Halde hinab.  
  
Tatsächlich verbrachten Teemu und Julian einen nicht ganz unwesentlichen Teil des Tages damit, mit allen möglichen Kindern zu rodeln, vom jeweils anderen hatten sie dabei nicht allzu viel. Erst, als es schon langsam zu dämmern anfing, lichtete sich der Hügel wieder und viele der Kinder begaben sich auf den Nachhauseweg.  
Julian nutzte diese Verschnaufpause, um sich erneut in den Schnee fallen zu lassen, dieses Mal blieb er allerdings eine Weile liegen und schloss die Augen. „Erschöpft?“, hörte er Teemus Stimme über sich und es war schwer zu überhören, dass der Finne dabei lächelte. Julian nickte und öffnete die Augen wieder. Teemu stand leicht über ihn gebeugt und grinste auf ihn hinunter. „Das ist aber schade. Wir sind noch gar nicht zusammen gefahren.“ Damit streckte er Julian die Hand hin, welche dieser dankend ergriff und sich hochziehen ließ.

„Dann holen wir das jetzt eben nach“, meinte er dann und zog den Schlitten heran, setzte sich darauf und deutete Teemu an, vor ihm Platz zu nehmen.  
Dieser ließ sich nicht lange bitten und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das hölzerne Gefährt. Julian schlang von hinten fest die Arme um seinen Bauch und legte sein Kinn auf Teemus Schulter ab. „Los geht’s“, murmelte er und stieß sich kräftig mit den Füßen ab, um ihnen genügend Schwung zu geben, und schon rasten die beiden den Hang hinunter. Kalter Wind schlug ihnen ins Gesicht und Julian klammerte sich noch ein wenig fester an Teemu, drückte sein Gesicht leicht in den Schal des Finnen, da es doch inzwischen empfindlich kalt war und der Wind in seinen Augen brannte. Teemus Schal roch angenehm, nach einer Mischung aus einem typischen Weichspülerduft, frischer Luft und einfach nur Teemu selbst, und dieser Geruch löste ein leichtes Gefühl von Geborgenheit in Julian aus. Ja, der Tag fing gerade an, sich richtig zu lohnen.

  
  
Der Schlitten kam langsam zum Stillstand und dennoch machte vorerst keiner von ihnen Anzeichen, aufzustehen. Zuvor hatten sie sich nach jeder Abfahrt beeilen müssen, da die Kinder einfach schnell wieder nach oben gewollt hatten. Nun genossen sie für einen Moment die Ruhe. „Ist dir kalt?“, fragte Teemu, dem auffiel, dass Julian noch immer sein Gesicht an seinem Schal vergraben und die Arme fest um ihn geschlungen hatte. Die Antwort seines Mannschaftskollegen war ein kurzes Nicken. „Ja, wird langsam etwas frisch.“ – „Sollen wir zurückfahren?“, fragte der Finne weiter. Dieses Mal schüttelte Julian den Kopf und hob ihn dann wieder leicht an, ehe er seine Arme von Teemu löste und sich einfach nach hinten vom Schlitten fallen ließ. Dort blieb er dann im Schnee liegen und schaute in den Himmel. Teemu lächelte und drehte sich auf dem Schlitten um, betrachtete Julian, der anfing, Arme und Beine so zu bewegen, dass eine Engelsfigur an der Stelle zurück bleiben würde, wo er gerade lag.  
„Bist du nicht schon ganz nass? Immer setzt du dich in den Schnee oder du legst dich hin“, fragte er dann, als Julian die Bewegungen wieder einstellte.  
Der wandte Teemu seinen Kopf zu und grinste. „Doch, bin ich. Aber das gehört doch zum Winter dazu. Im Schnee herumtoben, zu Hause dann warm duschen und in kuschelige Klamotten schlüpfen und eine Tasse Tee trinken.“ Schließlich setzte Julian sich auf und schaute Teemu aufmerksam an. „Was heißt eigentlich Winter auf Finnisch?“, fragte er neugierig. „Talvi“, antwortete Teemu, versucht, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen, als Julian das Wort wiederholte. „Und was heißt Schnee?“, fragte Julian weiter. „Dafür gibt es verschiedene Worte. Allgemein heißt es ‚lumi’“. Auch dieses Wort wiederholte Julian, sah dabei leicht nachdenklich aus. Schließlich wandte er Teemu wieder den Blick zu. „Ich glaube, wir sollten doch zurückfahren. Ich spüre meine Füße nicht mehr, die fühlen sich an wie große Eisklumpen.“ – „Dann darfst du aber nicht Auto fahren“, erklärte Teemu und erhob sich. Julians verwirrter Blick brachte ihn zum Lachen. „Wenn du deine Füße nicht mehr spürst, du darfst nicht Auto fahren. Sonst fährst du gegen eine Wand, weil du nicht bremsen kannst.“ Er bückte sich und griff nach der Zugschnur des Schlittens, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und Julian aufhalf.  
  
Der klopfte sich zum wiederholten Male den Schnee von der Kleidung und legte dann lachend einen Arm um Teemus Schultern. „Dann fährst du eben.“ Er schob ihn leicht vorwärts in Richtung des Autos. Inzwischen war es vollständig dunkel und nahezu angenehm ruhig. Am Wagen angekommen, packte Julian den Schlitten wieder in den Kofferraum und warf Teemu dann den Autoschlüssel zu. Da Teemu damit jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, landete der Schlüssel erstmal zu seinen Füßen im Schnee. „Du hast das ernst gemeint?“, fragte Teemu, während er sich nach dem Schlüssel bückte. Julian stand bereits an der geöffneten Beifahrertür und grinste den Finnen an. „Natürlich. Du hast doch Recht, so gefroren wie meine Füße sich anfühlen, ist Auto fahren keine gute Idee. Und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du dich ganz gut damit auskennst, wie man bei Schnee mit einem Auto vorankommt.“  
Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, ließ er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Teemu drehte den Autoschlüssel ein paarmal in seinen Händen, ehe er auf der Fahrerseite einstieg und schließlich den Motor anließ. Julian schaltete das Radio ein und stellte die Klimaanlage etwas wärmer, während Teemu vom Parkplatz fuhr. „Juli, da ist ein Problem“, merkte er schließlich an, als er sich wieder in den Straßenverkehr einfädeln wollte.  „Wo muss ich denn lang fahren?“ Sein Beifahrer schlug sich leicht mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und lachte. „Stimmt, du kennst dich hier ja vermutlich noch nicht so aus. Ich spiel dein Navigationsgerät. Bitte biegen Sie jetzt rechts ab.“ Den letzten Satz sagte Julian in bester Computerstimmenmanier und brachte Teemu damit zum Lachen. Er tat wie geheißen und warf Julian einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich vertraue Navigationsgeräten nicht … Sie haben viel zu oft nicht Recht.“ – „Keine Angst, ich führe dich weder von der falschen Seite in eine Einbahnstraße noch lass ich uns in einen See fahren“, versicherte Julian ihm und gab dann die nächste Anweisung – ebenso abgehackt, wie es jedes Navigationsgerät tun würde. Da er das auch konstant die ganze Fahrt über durchzog, hatten sie einiges zu lachen.    
  
  
„Sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht“, stellte Julian fest, als Teemu in die Einfahrt seines Elternhauses einbog. Wie erwartet, hatte Teemu mit dem Winterwetter keinerlei Probleme gehabt und sie sicher zu Julian gebracht. „Wie sieht’s aus, warme Dusche, Tee und noch ein Film? Ist ja noch nicht so spät … Und schließlich wollten wir ja was zusammen unternehmen, dabei hatten wir ja heute gar nicht allzu viel voneinander.“ Julian schaute Teemu erwartungsvoll an, welcher nach einem kurzen Moment mit den Schultern zuckte und nickte. „Gerne … Ich habe nichts anderes vor.“ – „Super“, freute sich Julian und öffnete die Beifahrertür, um dann gut gelaunt aus dem Auto zu hüpfen. Teemu folgte ihm und reichte ihm seinen Schlüsselbund, so dass Julian das Auto ab- und die Haustür aufschließen konnte. Offenbar war niemand da, denn es war dunkel und still im ganzen Haus. Julian trat in den Flur und schaltete das Licht an, ehe er aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte und sich aus seiner Jacke schälte. „Zieh Schuhe und Jacke erst mal hier aus, ich bring die Sachen nachher zum Trocknen ins Bad“, erklärte er und hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe. Teemu tat wie ihm geheißen und folgte Julian anschließend, als der die Treppe nach oben ging und ihn in sein Zimmer führte. Zielstrebig ging der Jüngere auf seinen Kleiderschrank zu, während Teemu sich kurz in dem Zimmer umsah. Es war ein bisschen unordentlich, wirkte aber alles in allem sehr gemütlich. An den Wänden hingen Poster, die Schränke waren teilweise mit Fotos beklebt, auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Schulsachen verstreut … und als Teemu die blauweiße Bettwäsche sah, musste er sich doch ein wenig das Schmunzeln verkneifen.  
Kurz darauf hielt Julian ihm einen Stapel Klamotten unter die Nase. „Ich geh mal davon aus, dass die dir passen. Komm mit, ich zeig dir das Badezimmer.“ Und schon war er wieder aus dem Zimmer gewuselt. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd folgte Teemu ihm. Kein Wunder, dass Julian Fußballer war – der Junge hatte einfach einen extremen Überschuss an Energie, wie es ihm schien. Er verließ Julians Zimmer wieder und trat auf den Flur. Kurz schaute er sich um, ehe er die offene Tür erblickte und Julian folgte. „Du musst langsamer laufen. Ich muss mich umschauen“, neckte er seinen Mannschaftskollegen, als er das Badezimmer betrat. Julian ließ ihm schließlich überhaupt keine Zeit dazu. Der lachte leicht und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Entschuldigung … Ich wollte nur, dass du schnellstmöglich unter die Dusche kommst, nicht, dass du dich erkältest, weil du die ganze Zeit in den nassen Klamotten rumrennst.“ – „Ich bin den ganzen Tag herumgelaufen damit. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ich sie noch länger trage“, meinte Teemu lachend und legte den Stapel Kleidungsstücke, welchen Julian ihm vorhin gegeben hatte, auf einer kleinen Kommode ab. Es sah für einen Moment so aus, als sei Julian rot geworden, allerdings wandte er sich so schnell ab, dass Teemu sich nicht sicher war. Anschließend zeigte der Jüngere ihm, wo sich Handtücher befanden und verließ dann wieder das Badezimmer.  
  
Letzten Endes war Teemu aber doch ziemlich froh, aus den nassen Sachen zu kommen, da ihm langsam ein wenig kalt geworden war. Und obwohl das heiße Wasser der Dusche wirklich angenehm war und geradezu dazu einlud, einfach nur minutenlang unter dem Strahl zu stehen und nichts zu tun, beeilte er sich ein wenig mit duschen. Immerhin ging er davon aus, dass Julian auch noch duschen wollte, nicht, dass der selbst sich am Ende noch erkältete und er wäre dann schuld. Dieses Risiko wollte Teemu nicht eingehen und so kletterte er schweren Herzens schon nach für seine Verhältnisse kurzer Zeit wieder aus der Dusche. Er griff nach einem der flauschigen Handtücher – wie sollte es anders sein, es war blau-weiß – und trocknete sich ab. Anschließend schlüpfte er in die Sachen, die Julian ihm herausgelegt hatte – Jogginghose und ein kuscheliger Pullover, perfekt für einen gemütlichen Abend mit einem ansprechenden Film – und tappste schließlich den Flur entlang wieder in Julians Zimmer.  
Von seinem Mannschaftskollegen war dort allerdings keine Spur. Teemu kam dennoch gar nicht erst dazu, sich zu wundern, denn kurz darauf trat Julian mit zwei Tassen, deren Inhalt verheißungsvoll dampfte, ins Zimmer. Er wirkte überrascht, als er Teemu im Raum stehen sah, lächelte ihn aber genauso offen und freundlich wie immer an, als er anmerkte, dass er ruhig etwas länger hätte duschen können. Dabei balancierte er die Tassen vorsichtig bis zum kleinen Beistelltisch der Couch, um möglichst nichts von dem Inhalt zu verschütten. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du vielleicht auch duschen willst“, erklärte Teemu, obwohl ihm längst aufgefallen war, dass Julians Haare feucht waren. „War ich schon, im Gästebad“, erläuterte der auch kurz darauf und deutete auf ein Regal, in welchem DVDs standen. „Willst du dir einen Film aussuchen? Du kannst zwar mit den Titeln auf Deutsch bestimmt nicht viel anfangen, aber vielleicht kommt dir ja irgendwas bekannt vor.“  
Teemu trat an das DVD-Regal heran und ließ seinen Blick über die Hüllen schweifen. Nachdem er ein paar Titel überflogen hatte, zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern und grinste Julian an. „Sag ‚stopp’“, forderte er den Jüngeren auf und schloss die Augen. Dann legte er seinen Finger auf die erste DVD und strich die Reihe entlang. Als er gerade die zweite Reihe ansetzte, hörte er Julians Stimme unerwartet nah bei seinem Ohr: „Stopp.“ Teemu ließ seinen Finger ruhen und öffnete die Augen. Er versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er das Gefühl hatte, Julian sei ihm näher als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken und schaute stattdessen auf die DVD-Hülle, auf deren Rücken sein Finger ruhte. „Findet Nemo“, las er dann vor und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Anhand des Fisches auf der Schachtel erkannte er den Film wieder. „Nemoa etsimässä“, murmelte er lächelnd und schaute Julian an. „Ein Kinderfilm?“  
  
Sein Kollege lief ein bisschen rot an und senkte den Blick. „Für manche Sachen wird man nie zu alt“, erwiderte er fast ein bisschen trotzig und griff nach der DVD. Teemu lachte leicht und knuffte Julian in die Seite. „Ist doch gut. Ich kenne den Film. Ich verpasse nichts, wenn ich nicht verstehe.“ – „Siehst du“, sagte Julian lachend und begab sich zum DVD-Player, um den Film einzulegen. „Und wenn wir heute schon rodeln waren, können wir auch einen Kinderfilm schauen.“  
Teemu nickte, ließ sich auf Julians Sofa sinken und griff dann nach einer der Tassen. „Ich hoffe, du magst Früchtetee. Hab irgendwie nichts anderes gefunden“, erklärte Julian, als er sich selbst neben Teemu setzte. Dann startete er den Film und griff nach der anderen Teetasse. „Früchtetee ist gut“, antwortete Teemu und versuchte dann, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Einige Zeit verfolgten sie schweigend das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm und tranken ihren Tee.  
„Verstehst du genug oder soll ich dir Untertitel einstellen?“, fragte Julian irgendwann leise, als er seine leere Tasse abstellte und sich dann wieder zurücklehnte – etwas enger an Teemu, wie dieser schmunzelnd feststellte. Julian war ein ausgeprägter Kuschelsüchtel. Zumindest in seiner Gegenwart, hatte Teemu festgestellt. Denn der Jüngere verstand sich zwar auch mit Benedikt oder Lewis sehr gut, seine Streicheleinheiten schien er sich aber bevorzugt bei Teemu zu holen. Den störte das allerdings wenig. Er mochte Julian und hatte sich daran gewöhnt.  
So legte er auch jetzt kurzerhand seinen Arm um Julians Schulter und zog ihn etwas enger an sich, nachdem er seine eigene Tasse weggestellt hatte. „Ich verstehe ganz gut“, antwortete er dann auf Julians Frage, „ich brauche keine Untertitel.“ – „Okay“, nuschelte Julian und legte seinen Kopf auf Teemus Schulter.  
  
Lächelnd warf der Finne einen Blick auf seinen Kollegen und streichelte über seine Schulter. „Du magst kuscheln, oder?“, wagte er sich dann grinsend etwas nach vorn. Wieder legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer über Julians Wangen und er wandte den Kopf ein wenig ab. „Nur mit dir“, nuschelte er dann, so dass Teemu sich richtig anstrengen musste, um es überhaupt zu verstehen. Wo war denn der freche, lockere Julian hin? Der Junge, der da gerade neben ihm saß, wirkte nervös und ein wenig verschüchtert. Fast schon niedlich. „Nur mit mir?“, fragte Teemu nochmal nach, obwohl er genau verstanden hatte. Julian nickte und hob den Kopf, um Teemu richtig in die Augen schauen zu können. „Ja, ich … mag dich sehr gern …“ Obwohl sein Blick total verunsichert wirkte, hielt er Teemus Blick stand. Der lächelte leicht und hob eine Hand, um Julian durch die Haare zu streichen. „Ich mag dich auch“, antwortete er. Julian verzog leicht das Gesicht und seufzte. „Aber nicht so, wie ich dich“, widersprach er dann. „Wie sehr magst du mich denn?“, wagte Teemu sich weiter noch ein Stück, ohne seine Augen von Julians zu lösen.  
Der entschied sich gegen eine verbale Antwort und lehnte sich leicht vor, um seine Lippen auf Teemus zu legen. Der Finne war davon nicht sonderlich überrascht. Vielleicht hätte er sich überrumpelt fühlen sollen, aber nach Julians Worten hatte er mit etwas in dieser Richtung gerechnet. Einige Augenblicke lang erwiderte er den Kuss sogar leicht, ehe er sich jedoch von Julian löste und ihm erneut durchs Haar strich. „Du hast Recht“, flüsterte er dann. „Ich mag dich nicht so sehr, wie du mich.“ Er beobachtete, wie sich Julians Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Wie der Jüngere traurig den Blick senkte und gerade ein Stück abrücken wollte.  
Instinktiv hielt Teemu Julian bei sich und legte seine Hand an das Kinn seines Kollegen, um ihn sanft zu zwingen, ihn anzuschauen. „Noch nicht“, flüsterte er dann leise und lächelte Julian warm an. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte der und die Hoffnung, die in seiner Stimme lag, bewegte irgendetwas in Teemu. „Ich habe das nicht erwartet“, erklärte der Finne entschuldigend, „aber ich hab dich sehr gerne … Bitte lass mir etwas Zeit.“  
  
Das Strahlen, das Julian ihm schenkte, sagte ihm, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Es fühlte sich gut an, den Jüngeren so glücklich zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es sein Verdienst war. Er hatte Julian von Anfang an sympathisch gefunden, sein Lächeln gemocht, seine lebendige Art sehr genossen. Aber momentan gingen seine Gefühle nicht weit über eine freundschaftliche Ebene hinaus. Er wollte Julian keine unnötigen Hoffnungen machen, aber er war überzeugt, dass ihr Mannschaftsküken es schaffen konnte, sein Herz für sich zu gewinnen.  
„Lass uns ein bisschen mehr zusammen unternehmen“, bat er also, „ich möchte dich besser kennenlernen.“ Offenbar vollauf zufrieden kuschelte Julian sich an seine Seite. „Ich geb dir alle Zeit der Welt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Fortsetzung zur oberen Anmerkung: ICH HAB KEINE AHNUNG WO MAN IN GE RODELN GEHEN KANN! Ich hab das damals nur gegooglet. STUNDENLANG. Echt. So ein Scheiß. Das hat mir diese Zechhalde da ausgespuckt. Ob man da wirklich rodeln kann, is MIR auch scheiß egal. Die tun das jetzt. Punkt.


	2. Hymyile minulle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Shot, der mich MONATE meines Lebens gekostet hat, obwohl der Plot lange da war. Aber Zeitmangel und dann die Probleme bei der Umsetzung und bla und blubb.  
> Jedenfalls danke ich der chaosneko für's Betan ganz herzlich <3 Meine Retterin in der Not, da nämlich meine sonstige Beta Julian absolut nicht mag, brauchte ich jemand anderen und wenn Neko nicht wäre, säße ich immer noch ohne Beta da :') *sie ganz fest drück*
> 
> Joa. Jetzt bekommt ihr also den 2. Teil und ich hoffe, er entspricht euren Erwartungen. Ich saß da und tippte und irgendwann dachte ich mir: "Oh fuck. Dein Plot... reicht für knapp 2000 Wörter. Das kannst du nach dem 1. Teil nicht bringen" und dann hab ich mich bald kaputtgemacht beim Versuch, die FF zu strecken xD Ich weiß auch noch, dass ich sie auf ner Zugfahrt geschrieben habe, aber... was für ne Zugfahrt war das denn? Oh Gott, merkt ihr's, ich werde üüübelst alt xD  
> Jedenfalls hab ich dann doch noch ein bisschen mehr rausgeholt und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch gefällt.  
> Einen Dank muss ich noch loswerden, auch wenn die betreffende Person das nicht lesen wird: meine Lieblingsfinnin Maria hat mir sehr viel geholfen. Sie hat mir nicht nur den Titel übersetzt, sondern auch Rede und Antwort gestanden bezüglich einer Eigenheit der Finnen :) Sie ist so ne liebe <3 Und muss sich immer mein Fußballgequassel anhören, dabei interessiert sie sich gar nicht für Fußball (aber Teemu Pukki mag sie, den mögen scheinbar alle Finnen XD)
> 
> So, das reicht an vorgeplapper, außerdem ist mein Wasserkocher gerade fertig geworden, ich kann also meine Wärmflasche fertig machen, mich wieder drauf legen und rumlungern und mir selbst leid tun, ich habe nämlich extreme Rückenschmerzen, sodass ich mich heute kaum bewegen konnte. :3
> 
> Have fun!

**Hymyile minulle**  
  
„Aua! Verdammter Mist!“ Alarmiert hob Teemu den Kopf und blieb stehen. Das Trainingsspiel wurde sowieso sofort unterbrochen und alle Köpfe – auch Teemus – richteten sich auf Julian, welcher mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Boden saß und sich den Knöchel hielt. Neben ihm stand Papa und entschuldigte sich gefühlte eintausend Mal. Julian schien das aber gar nicht ernsthaft wahrzunehmen.  
„Was ist passiert?“ Stevens kam herangeeilt, um sich die Situation anzuschauen, die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt. „Ich bin blöd aufgekommen, als ich Papa ausgewichen bin und umgeknickt“, antwortete Julian. „Kannst du aufstehen?“, fragte Stevens weiter. Mit der Hilfe von Kyriakos stand Julian wieder auf und belastete vorsichtig sein Bein. Dass er sich dabei auf die Unterlippe biss und das Gesicht erneut verzog, war nicht unbedingt ein gutes Zeichen. „Ab zum Teamarzt. Kyriakos geht mit, der Rest spielt weiter.“  
Teemu blickte Julian einen Augenblick besorgt nach, als dieser, auf ihren griechischen Abwehrmann gestützt, vom Platz humpelte. Er hoffte, dass Julian sich nicht schlimm verletzt hatte. Dann erinnerte sich allerdings daran, dass Stevens sie zum Weiterspielen angehalten hatte und lenkte seine Konzentration wieder auf ihr Trainingsspiel.  
Dafür machte er sich nach Ende der Einheit umgehend auf den Weg zu Julian, kaum dass er geduscht hatte. Da dessen Sachen schon aus der Kabine verschwunden waren, hatte Teemu nämlich geschlussfolgert, dass er bereits nach Hause gefahren sein musste und nicht mehr beim Arzt war. Den Weg zum Haus der Familie Draxler kannte Teemu inzwischen fast im Schlaf. In den letzten Wochen war er oft genug dort zu Besuch gewesen. Immer wenn sie ein wenig Freizeit hatten und Julian nicht für die Schule hatte lernen müssen, hatten sie sich getroffen, um etwas gemeinsam zu unternehmen. Wobei Teemu Julian selbst schon beim Lernen geholfen hatte, indem er ihn die Englischvokabeln abgefragt hatte – und dabei hatte er gleich noch selbst etwas für sein Deutsch getan.  
Ansonsten hatten sie sich oft in Julians Zimmer verzogen, um erbitterte Fifa-Duelle auszutragen oder gemeinsam, nicht selten aneinandergekuschelt, irgendeine DVD zu schauen. Dabei hatte Julian sich wirklich als überaus geduldig herausgestellt und Teemu nicht ein einziges Mal zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt. Er ließ ihm wirklich die Zeit, die Teemu brauchte, um sich selbst und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. In der Zwischenzeit schien Julian einfach die Nähe zu dem Finnen zu genießen. Zumindest am Anfang.  
  
Trotzdem war Teemu auch nicht entgangen, dass Julian mit der Zeit stiller und nachdenklicher geworden war. Er wirkte nicht mehr so fröhlich und unbefangen. Letztens waren sie zusammen Inline skaten gewesen. Der Einfall war Teemu ziemlich spontan gekommen, nachdem er Juli geholfen hatte, für dessen Eltern irgendwelche alten Bücher auf den Dachboden zu räumen. Sie hatten sich durch die Sachen gewühlt, die dort oben verstaut waren und Juli hatte ihm diverse Geschichten zu irgendwelchen Gegenständen erzählt. Dabei hatte er nicht nur so einiges über Julian und dessen Kindheit gelernt, sondern eben beim Anblick von einem Paar Inline Skates die Idee gehabt, mit ihm skaten zu gehen. Der war zuerst ein wenig skeptisch gewesen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die gefundenen Skates ihm nicht mehr passten, hatte er gemeint, er könne das bestimmt nicht mehr und das alles würde in einer großen Katastrophe enden.  
Teemu war hartnäckig geblieben und hatte trotzdem darauf bestanden. So hatte Julian irgendwann seufzend nachgegeben und zugestimmt. Nachdem sie also neue Inline Skates aufgetrieben hatten, waren sie gemeinsam losgezogen. Und eigentlich hatte es auch ziemlich Spaß gemacht. Da Teemu im Winter auch gern mal Schlittschuh laufen ging, hatte er sich schnell mit den Rollen unter seinen Füßen anfreunden können und auch Julian hatte gar nicht so viel verlernt, wie er behauptet hatte. So hatten sie sich die eine oder andere erbitterte Verfolgungsjagd geliefert, hie und da den ein oder anderen Fußgänger beinahe umgerissen und dafür jede Menge Flüche nachgeschleudert bekommen und waren auch das ein oder andere Mal unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet.  
Als Teemu am Ende einer ihrer Verfolgungsjagden Juli mit sich zu Boden riss – klugerweise am Wegrand, sodass sie auf die Wiese fielen und sich nicht verletzen konnten – und, die Arme um ihn geschlungen, auf eben diesem liegen blieb, hatte Juli fast ein wenig schwermütig geseufzt. Nicht von ihrer Bruchlandung und ganz sicher auch nicht, weil Teemu mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihn gefallen war. Nein, Teemu hatte inzwischen öfter beobachtet, dass Julian seine Berührungen nicht mehr so wie früher genoss. Dass sich hin und wieder ein kleiner Schatten auf sein Gesicht schlich, wenn Teemu seinen Arm um die Schulter des Jüngeren legte. Dass sein Lächeln einzufrieren schien und langsam verschwand, wenn Teemu ihn umarmte. Dass er sich im Bus nicht mehr freiwillig anlehnte, beim gemeinsamen Filme schauen darauf verzichtete, sich an seine Seite zu kuscheln. Dass er Teemus Lächeln zwar erwiderte, aber dass Julians Augen nicht mehr mitlächelten. Die warmen, braunen Augen, die sonst immer vor Freunde und Glückseligkeit gesprüht hatten, hatten eine Spur von ihrem Glanz verloren.  
Juli hatte es danach noch einen Moment lang geduldet, mit Teemu auf dem Rasen zu liegen, regungslos, schweigend. Dann hatte er ihn schließlich leise gebeten, aufzustehen. „Du wirst mir gerade etwas zu schwer“, hatte er gemeint, ein scherzender Unterton und nachdem Teemu sich aufgesetzt hatte, hatte er sich aufgestützt und diesen in die Seite geknufft. „Du wiegst zu viel“, hatte er dann hinzugefügt. Und gelächelt.  
Aber nicht mehr dieses unvergleichliche, bezaubernde Juli-Lächeln, das Teemu von Anfang an in seinen Bann gezogen und ihn von der Herzensgüte ihres Mannschaftskükens überzeugt hatte.  
  
In solchen Momenten bekam Teemu ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich fragte, wie er sich das Recht herausnehmen konnte, Julian so zappeln zu lassen. Wie viel er seinem Kleinen wohl in Wirklichkeit damit zumutete, ihm diese ständige Nähe zu gewähren? Er fragte sich dann, ob er Julian nicht irgendwelche Hoffnungen machte, die er letzten Endes vielleicht wieder zunichte machen musste, sollte er feststellen, dass er doch nicht mehr für Julian empfand, als für einen sehr engen Freund. Er hatte Angst davor, ihm weh zu tun. Er wollte nicht den Schmerz in Julians Augen sehen, wollte nicht, dass er traurig war, sich vielleicht sogar von ihm abwand.  
Nein, er wollte eigentlich nur, dass Julian lachte. Dass er ihm immer wieder sein ansteckendes, wunderbares Lächeln schenkte. Dass er ihn weiter mit seiner lebenslustigen, frohen Art verzauberte und mitriss. Und wenn Teemu ehrlich war: In den Momenten, da Julian neben ihm lag und er seine Wärme an seiner Seite spürte … in diesen Momenten fühlte es sich richtig an. Dann fühlte Teemu sich gut, er fühlte sich geborgen … Julian konnte ihm etwas geben, das niemand sonst in diesem Land konnte: Das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein.  
Nachdenklich fuhr Teemu in die Einfahrt des Hauses der Familie Draxler und parkte. Bevor er ausstieg, holte er eine Tüte aus dem Handschuhfach. Die befand sich schon seit längerem dort drin, bisher hatte Teemu nur auf den richtigen Einsatzmoment gewartet. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zur Haustür.  
Julians Eltern freuten sich immer, wenn Teemu zu Besuch kam. Er aß oft mit der Familie zu Abend und dann unterhielt er sich ein wenig mit Julians Eltern. Sie waren sympathisch und sehr offen. Kein Wunder, dass aus Julian so ein toller Mensch geworden war, bei den Eltern…  
Teemu hatte kaum auf die Klingel gedrückt, da ging die Tür auf und er sah sich Julians Mutter gegenüber. Die lächelte ihn warm an. „Hallo Teemu, Julian ist oben in seinem Zimmer“, begrüßte sie ihn umgehend und beantwortete dabei gleich noch seine ungestellte Frage. Teemu nickte lächelnd, wünschte Frau Draxler einen guten Tag und schlüpfte durch die geöffnete Tür. Im Flur zog er Schuhe und Jacke aus, hängte letztere an die Garderobe und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben zu Julians Zimmer.  
  
Dort klopfte er zaghaft an. Als Julians Stimme von drinnen ertönte, öffnete er langsam die Tür und schob zuerst nur seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. Julian lag auf dem Bett, den Fuß auf ein Kissen gebettet und mit einem Verband versehen. Als er Teemu erblickte, schlich sich ein müdes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Teemu betrat das Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging dann auf das Bett zu, ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. „Hei“, murmelte er lächelnd und strich Julian über den Kopf, „wie geht es deinem Fuß?“ Als Antwort erhielt er erst nur ein leises Seufzen. „Verstaucht und Bänder überdehnt. Ich solls nochmal richtig durchchecken lassen, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass nichts angerissen ist oder so.“  
Teemu nickte verstehend und streichelte Julian erneut über den Kopf. „Kleiner Tollpatsch“, murmelte er dann fast liebevoll. Daraufhin verzog der Jüngere das Gesicht und schlug leicht nach Teemus Hand. „Ich bin kein Tollpatsch“, widersprach er dann und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Wenn du gemein zu mir bist, kannst du gleich wieder fahren. Ich bin verletzt und brauche liebevolle Pflege.“ – „Ich weiß“, antwortete der Finne und grinste leicht. „Und ich habe eine Idee. Wollen wir einen Film schauen?“  
Einen Augenblick lang zögerte Juli, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Klar, warum nicht“, stimmte er zu. Dann fiel ihm die Tüte in Teemus Hand auf. „Wie’s aussieht, hast du ja sogar schon einen ausgesucht“, mutmaßte er dann über den Inhalt. Teemu grinste ein wenig verschmitzt und griff in den Kunststoffbeutel, holte eine DVD-Hülle raus. Julian warf einen Blick darauf …blinzelte … stutzte … und fing dann an zu lachen. „Das meinst du nicht ernst“, presste er kichernd hervor. Teemu jedoch nickte entschlossen und stand auf, um den Film einzulegen.  
Nachdem sie bei ihrer gemeinsamen Rodelpartie „Findet Nemo“ geschaut hatten, hatte Teemu beschlossen, ein weiteres Mal auf einen Animationsfilm zurückzugreifen. Und „Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt“ war ihm da als eine gute Wahl erschienen.  
Anschließend kroch Teemu neben Julian auf’s Bett und dieser startete den Film. „Wie auch immer du auf diese Idee gekommen bist…“, murmelte Julian, inzwischen war nicht nur sein Lachen wieder verstummt sondern sein Lächeln vorerst auch wieder verschwunden. Stattdessen kaute er sich fast ein bisschen nervös auf der Unterlippe herum.  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie, beobachteten stumm den Film. Und Teemu bemerkte, dass Julian immer wieder zu ihm schaute. Er verkniff sich ein leises Seufzen und rutschte an den Jüngeren heran, legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an seine Seite. Zuerst wehrte Juli sich ein klitzekleines bisschen. Aber der Widerstand war schnell verflogen und er kuschelte sich ganz nach alter Manier an den Finnen.  
  
„Wie heißt der Film auf Finnisch?“, fragte er leise. „Kaksin karkuteillä“, antwortete Teemu in ähnlicher Lautstärke. Es kam immer wieder einmal vor, dass Julian ihn fragte, was diverse Dinge auf Finnisch hießen. Irgendwann hatte er ihm einmal offenbart, dass er es mochte, wenn Teemu Finnisch sprach. Weil die Sprache so vollkommen anders klang als Deutsch. Und weil Teemu es auch so vollkommen anders sprach. „Heißt Rapunzel bei euch oben auch Rapunzel?“, fragte Julian weiter. Dabei fiel Teemu auf, wie müde der Jüngere klang. „Nein“, entgegnete er, während er begann, sanft über Julians Schulter und Oberarm zu streicheln, „sie heißt in Finnland Tähkäpää.“ – „Klingt ja vollkommen anders“, nuschelte Julian und kuschelte sich ein wenig mehr an Teemus Seite.  
Teemu lächelte leicht, streichelte weiter über Julians Schulter, teilweise bis in den Nacken und wieder zurück. Und es dauerte gar nicht lange, da beruhigte sich Julians Atmung deutlich und er war eingeschlafen.  
Teemu beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang lächelnd, ehe er sich für’s Erste wieder bem Film widmete. Lange blieb es dabei allerdings nicht, denn ziemlich schnell schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Wobei sie gar nicht allzu weit schweifen mussten, denn ein weiteres Mal blieben sie an Julian hängen, der an seine Seite gekuschelt ruhte.  
  
Vor ein oder zwei Wochen hatte er auf Julians Nachttisch ein Buch entdeckt, dass ihn ein wenig zum Schmunzeln gebracht hatte. Der Titel lautete „Finnen von Sinnen – Von einem, der auszog, eine finnische Frau zu heiraten“ und obwohl Teemu den Titel nicht ganz verstand – irgendwie war er der Meinung, dass es mit der Erstbedeutung des Wortes „Sinn“ ebenso wenig getan war wie mit der zweiten, mal abgesehn davon, dass der Untertitel nicht gerade von einfacher Grammatik geprägt war – hatte er doch lächeln müssen. Denn eines hatte er ja zweifellos verstanden: Dass sich das Buch, welches offenbar Julis momentane Lektüre für zwischendurch war, mit Finnen beschäftigte. Wenn auch auf eine vermutlich eher humorvolle Weise. Aber es hatte ihm, das musste er zweifellos zugeben, doch ziemlich geschmeichelt, dass Julian sich wegen ihm mit seiner Heimat auseinandersetzte. Vor allem vor dem Hintergrund, dass ihr Mannschaftsküken tiefere Gefühle für ihn hegte. Das hatte für ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seiner Bauchgegend gesorgt. Ob das wohl die berühmt-berüchtigten Schmetterlinge waren?  
Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Teemu seine Gefühlslage noch stärker hinterfragt. Hatte sich gefragt, ob es wohl für eine Beziehung reichte, sich in Julians Nähe so geborgen zu fühlen, als sei er Teil seiner Familie. Ob es reichte, dass er ihn nicht traurig sehen konnte, dass er Julians Lächeln so sehr liebte, sich davon sofort verzaubern und anstecken ließ. Dass er es vermisste, wie Julian sich im Bus an ihn lehnte, wenn der es nicht tat. Dass er am liebsten auch noch jede freie Minute mit ihm verbringen wollte.  
Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen. Aussagekräftiger war es da, dass er eines Morgens aufwachte und ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, wovon er geträumt hatte: Von ihrem ersten Kuss. Und dass er sich wünschte, diesen wiederholen zu können. Vollkommen aus dem Nichts war dieser Wunsch aufgetaucht und hatte ihn überrascht.  
  
Trotzdem blieb da eine Restangst. Wenn er sich dazu entschließen sollte, sich auf eine Beziehung mit Julian einzulassen – was wäre, wenn er ihn enttäuschte? Wenn er Julians eventuell vorhandene Erwartungen nicht erfüllen würde? Finnen waren nicht unbedingt die größten Gefühlsmenschen – zumindest, oder vor allem, was das Nach-außen-tragen dieser betraf. Er ordnete sich selbst auch dort ein. Auch wenn er sich inzwischen an Julis Kuschelsucht gewöhnt hatte, die Initiative ging doch in erster Linie von diesem aus. Erst seit Juli sich nicht mehr so richtig zu trauen schien, sich einfach an ihn zu kuscheln, hatte er angefangen, ihn von sich aus einfach mal an sich zu ziehen.  
Außerdem war er auch kein Mensch großer Worte. Zwar hatte er sich in der letzten Zeit vor allem Julian gegenüber stark geöffnet, seine Zurückhaltung ein Stück weit abgelehnt und sprach vergleichsweise viel mit ihm. Gepaart mit der „Ich zeige selten Gefühle“-Eigenschaft fielen große Liebesbekundungen damit auch erstmal aus.  
Andererseits schien Julian darauf zumindest ein wenig vorbereitet. Denn nur ein paar Tage, nachdem Teemu dieses Buch in Julis Zimmer gefunden hatte, hatte der Jüngere ihm eine auf den ersten Blick komisch anmaßende Frage gestellt: „Sag mal, Teemu, stimmt es eigentlich, dass Finnen nicht ‚Ich liebe dich’ sagen?“ Zuerst war Teemu von dieser Frage überrascht gewesen. Dann allerdings war ihm dieses Buch wieder eingefallen und er glaubte zu wissen, woher Julian das hatte. Trotzdem hatte er kurz nachgefragt, woraufhin sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die Wangen des Jüngeren gelegt hatte. „Hab ich gelesen“, hatte er wenig konkret geantwortet, Teemu dann allerdings neugierig angeschaut.  
Der hatte ihm ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt und leicht mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Wir sagen es selten“, hatte er dann geantwortet, einen Arm um Julian gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen. „Wir zeigen es lieber. Finnen reden nicht so viel. Auch nicht so gern. Lieber Taten sprechen lassen, verstehst du?“ Julian hatte genickt und seinen Kopf an Teemus Schulter gelehnt. Der hatte schließlich weitergesprochen: „Und ich glaube … die Worte sind so stark. Man muss gut überlegen und sicher sein, zu wem man es sagt.“ Auch dem stimmte Julian wieder durch ein Nicken zu. Und schwieg dann, Teemu im Unklaren darüber lassend, ob ihm seine Antwort jetzt zusagte oder nicht.  
  
Eine leichte Regung neben sich holte Teemu wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Er wandte Julian seinen Kopf zu und nur wenig später blinzelte dieser ihn verschlafen an. „Oh … bin ich eingepennt?“, fragte er dann leise, die Stimme noch ein wenig belegt. Auf Teemus Nicken hin legte sich ein zarter Rotschleier auf Julians Wangen. „Tut mir leid … Die Schmerzmittel machen so müde, weißt du?“ – „Es ist in Ordnung“, versicherte Teemu ihm erneut.  
Julian rieb sich die Augen, gähnte und streckte sich ein wenig, ehe er versuchte, von Teemu wegzurutschen. Dabei stammelte er noch ein leises: „Sorry, dass ich so auf dir hing.“ Allerdings ließ Teemu ihn gar nicht erst weit wegrücken, stattdessen zog er ihn sofort wieder an sich und hielt ihn fest. „Bleib hier“, hauchte er ihm zu und streichelte sanft über Julians Oberarm. Erneut lief der Jüngere leicht rot an und senkte den Kopf. „Teemu, ich…“, setzte er leise an, brach dann wieder ab und vergrub stattdessen sein Gesicht an der Schulter des Finnen. „Warum machst du’s mir so schwer?“, nuschelte er, zumindest soweit Teemu das verstehen konnte, Julians Worte drangen ja nur gedämpft zu ihm durch. Er seufzte ein wenig gequält ob der Tatsache, erstmals wirklich einen kleinen Vorwurf von Julian zu hören. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war doch das letzte, was er wollte, Julian wehzutun! Nichts lag ihm ferner! Also fasste er einen Entschluss.  
  
Er drehte sich langsam in Julians Richtung und drückte den Jüngeren ein Stück weit von sich. Dann legte er zwei Finger unter dessen Kinn und zwang Julian so, ihn anzuschauen. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er leise, „ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist.“ Er holte tief Luft, heftete seine Augen auf Julians, fasziniert von dem warmen Schokoladenbraun, gefesselt von dem neugierigen, erwartungsvollen, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich ängstlichen Blick.  
„Weißt du, was ich an dir mag?“, fragte er dann leise. Julian schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Dein Lächeln“, erklärte Teemu und stupfte mit dem Zeigefinger ganz leicht gegen Julians Lippen. „Du bist immer so lebensfroh. Du lachst so viel. Dein Lächeln ist ansteckend. Wenn du lächelst, wird mir warm ums Herz. Und weißt du, was mir sehr, sehr weh tut?“ Erneutes Kopfschütteln.  
„Du lächelst kaum noch.“ Er sah Überraschung in Julians Augen, bevor der allerdings etwas sagen konnte, sprach Teemu weiter: „Du wirkst so oft traurig und nachdenklich. Das ist meine Schuld. Das macht mich auch traurig. Ich mag den glücklichen Julian lieber.“  
Er näherte sich Julians Gesicht so weit, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten und er Julis warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. „Hymyile minulle“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Was heißt das?“, fragte Juli mindestens ebenso leise. Und kaum, dass er die Antwort bekam, zuckten seine Mundwinkel.  
  
„Lächle für mich.“  
  
Das tat Julian. Zuerst ganz zaghaft. Dann richtig. So, dass es von Herzen kam. Und damit Teemus Herz berührte. Dafür sorgte, dass sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihm breit machte. Ganz allein wegen Julians Lächeln. Das ihn immerhin von Anfang an fasziniert hatte.  
Er überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und legte dann hauchzart seine Lippen auf Julians. Spürte noch während sie sich küssten, wie dessen Lächeln noch ein wenig breiter wurde, während er die Arme um Teemus Hals schlang.  
Als sie sich einige Augenblicke später voneinander lösten, lag immer noch dieses feine Lächeln auf Julians Lippen. Und nicht nur das: Es hatte auch seine Augen erreicht. Nichts mehr übrig von Unsicherheit und Angst, dafür einfach nur unglaubiche Wärme und Zuneigung. Teemu lehnte seine Stirn gegen Julians und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. „Ich wollte Zeit“, murmelte er leise, „und jetzt hatte ich genug. Also wenn du mich noch willst … und mir verzeihst, wie lang es gedauert hat … Ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen.“  
„Du Doofie“, murmelte Julian und hauchte einen weiteren Kuss auf Teemus Lippen. „Doofie?“, wiederholte der. „Ja, Doofie. Du bist doof. Natürlich will ich dich noch. Unter einer Bedingung.“ Fragend schaute Teemu Julian an. Dessen Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen.  
„Ich hab jetzt so viel über Finnland gelesen … Jetzt musst du mit mir da hin fliegen. Im Sommer.“  
Teemu lachte leise und nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich zeige dir Finnland.“ Sanft streichelte er über Julis Rücken und drückte ihn dann ein Stück von sich. „Aber“, setzte er dann an und machte eine kleine Kunstpause, während der Julian ihn fragend bis skeptisch anschaute. Teemu grinste nun ebenfalls.  
„Wenn du Finnland richtig willst kennenlernen, müssen wir auch im Winter da hin.“  
Julian strahlte und nickte. „So lange du mich wärmst, komm ich von mir aus auch mit dir da hoch, wenn’s minus vierzig Grad sind.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übrigens, ein passender Nachtrag: Zum Geburtstag bekam ich von meiner kleinen Lieblingsfinnin ein Schild, auf dem steht "Hymyile se hämmentää ihmisiä" - was auf Deutsch in etwa so viel bedeutet wie: "Lächle, denn das verwirrt die Menschen". Sie schrieb dazu, dass das wahrscheinlich eher zu Finnen als zu Deutschen passt und ich musste erst einmal tierisch lachen (und an Janne Ahonen denken, denn wenn der lächelt, sind die Menschen tatsächlich verwirrt!)   
> Abschließend kann ich sagen, dass Finnen sehr wohl lächeln. Und ein herrlich höfliches Völkchen sind - aber auch in der Tat sehr schweigsam :D Ich mag Finnen, ob sie lächeln oder nicht!


End file.
